


My Mistress

by Colaris



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman: Arkham (Video Games) Setting, Dominatrix, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: An english translation of one my stories for all you Catwoman sinners out there. It’s about a very hot night between Selina and Elise (the OC of shin-arei - her version of Mistress of Fear).
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Elise Shadowrain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

How in the world had she got herself into such a situation again? Elise bit her lower lip carefully, nibbled nervously on the sensitive flesh and finally looked up, totally embarrassed. Her quick breathing stopped immediately for a moment. Selina Kyle stood in front of her with a big smile on her face, both hands firmly wrapped around her beloved leather whip. The black-haired woman had liberally freed her tender fingers from the dark gloves. What flawless skin. For the young woman it was an almost unsolvable mystery why the body of the Cat was not covered with scars or at least some isolated bumps all over it. After everything the thief had experienced, one would suspect at least some traces. The zipper of the tight-fitting catsuit was pulled down almost to her belly button, revealing an impressive view of the outline of her breasts. A soft shade of red settled on the Mistress of Fear cheeks. They had to be incredibly soft. So fucking soft. At least that was her idea, one that had seared deeply into her mind since their first met. Elise wrinkled her nose a little bit and looked lustfully at the undisputed perfection of a female body. Far too often she had thought of a night together with the black-haired woman - even dreamed of it in her slumber or spent days fantasizing about it with lots of dirty small details. Again and again, however, the Mistress of Fear had quickly convinced herself that this would remain a wishful thinking. Why would Selina show interest in her? The fact that she was posing in front of her with her legs slightly open and lasciviously stroking the brittle leather with her fingertips seemed like a never-ending feverish dream. That she was completely naked herself and sat with her hands cuffed behind her back on the wooden floor didn't make it any better. The orange-haired woman closed her eyes half, pressed her trembling lips tightly together. God, she was so excited. Her whole body ached for the other woman's touch. Suddenly she sauntered slowly towards her, the hips moving seductively with every step. Next, the young woman felt the rough material of the whip on the back of her neck. It rubbed lightly on her skin and gradually tightened, forcing her to lean forward a little more. Elise swallowed, absolutely lost in forgotten or rather repressed fantasies. She lay with her face threateningly close to the dreamlike cleavage, rested shaking in the crook of her neck. A hand suddenly reached tenderly into her straw hair and pressed the back of the head more clearly towards the warm skin. The thief's hot breath snuggled gently against her ear, followed by what was probably the most erotic voice Elise had ever heard in her life: “Well, look at you now, darling. Someone here is clearly fervent and more than willing to indulge in hidden desires. What should I do with you in your unspeakable dilemma, my dearest? Do you have an inspiring idea for me?”

The addressed woman gasped muffled, couldn't barely suppress a moan anymore. Without a warning, one of the thin heels of the black high heels moved over her quivering thigh and slowly buried itself exactly over her crotch, making room to get between the cramped legs. The Mistress of Fear winced as the tip of the shoe slid gently over the throbbing lips of her exposed vulva. Selina giggled obscenely and continued to scratch in the short hair of her submissive ally on the floor, breathed sharply after a while: “So darling, you leave it to me, to decide for you today, right? Oh Elise, I'll give you a night of miracles. The only requirement is that you are a good girl and do exactly what I whisper into your ear. Do you understand that, my dear? ”The thief tightened the hold in her hair and forced the young woman to look up. The expression in the green eyes of the Cat was indescribable. The orange-haired nodded wordlessly, sank into the mysterious green of the deep opals of the elderly. Selina took a step back and smiled meaningfully, began to take off her high heels without any hurry. She dropped the shoes regardless. Finally the Cat closed the distance again and held out one of her delicate feet to the Mistress of Fear, raising an eyebrow mischievous. Elise's heart pounded painfully fast in her chest. She didn't need a verbal request to put her lips on the soft skin and explore it sensually. Selina tasted extremely unusual compared to all of her previous partners. It was a light, sweet note, accompanied by the barely audible taste of salt. Apparently the thief was hardly sweating. Her kisses became more dissolute, and soon her tongue obediently participated in the extensive caress. The orange-haired woman took one of the thin toes in her mouth and hesitantly began to suck on it. A pleasant sigh from the elderly literally electrified her, spurring her on to become braver immediately. The black-haired woman smiled contentedly and grasped the two sides of the whip with one hand, wrapping the leather over the back of her narrow hand. The fabric gradually closed around the young woman's throat, noticeably depressing her air after just a few wraps. With the other hand the Cat reached for a dark bottle on the side table.

She unscrewed the twisted cap with skillful fingers and sniffed the sherry casually, easily loosening the strangling embrace of the whip from the throat of the younger woman. Selina wickedly whispered: “Would you please open your mouth for me, my dear. You must be horrible thirsty, aren't you? ” With these words she tipped the alcohol in slow motion, holding the opening slightly below the knee. Elise blushed even more, but did as she was ordered. Her blue eyes watched excitedly how the reddish liquid flowed down over the shiny material of the catsuit and finally wet the beautiful feet. A short time later, the fruity wine played around her dry palate. The orange-haired woman tried not to spill a drop and swallowed the alcohol in embarrassment, shuddering at the sharp aftertaste. Despite her best efforts, a small trickle of the sherry ran past her mouth. The Cat tilted the head slightly and set the open bottle aside. She let her toes slip out of the younger woman's mouth, but cupped the Mistress of Fear chin instead with gentle fingers and forced her to look up to her. The thief bent down lasciviously and licked the little flow of alcohol with the tip of her tongue, traveling along the sweet wet spot of the booze. She consciously avoided kissing the other's shaky lips or even touching them in the very erotic process. Elise groaned louder than planned and pressed her fingers harder together. The bondage on her wrists almost made her insane. She wanted to touch the Cat so badly. Almost urgently. Selina, on the other hand only patted her cheek lightly and whispered softly: “Hmm, very tasteful. But I would like to give you something else to try, Elise.” With that she slowly slipped the catsuit over her shoulders and stripped elegantly out of the skin-tight material. To the amazement of the younger woman, the thief did not wear underwear under her outfit. The older woman put her head back briefly and ran her hands through her black hair, then stroked her body seductively. She sighed hotly and looked away for a moment. At that moment Selina seemed aloof. An untouchable goddess, who was careful to let unworthy mortals around her know that she was superior to them and had the power to decide what would happen next. Finally the Cat strolled up to the orange-haired woman as if on velvet paws, came a lot closer to her than before. Her delicate hands wandered back into the straw hair and pressed the face of the Mistress of Fear firmly into her crotch. Elise shuddered heavily, smelled the intense scent of the black-haired woman for the first time. Almost in awe, her tongue slid over the gap in the well-formed labia, looking for a way to touch the hidden mound of the clitoris. The younger woman took the erogenous area in her mouth and played with her tongue on the sensitive skin, alternating gentle licking with a slight sucking to form some kind of pressure. Selina finally let herself go for a soft moan. She breathed seductively: “You do incredibly well, my girl. Just don't give up now. If I should take you, you have to make me happy beforehand.” This statement practically kindled the long-forgotten fire in Elise's chest. She leaned a little further forward and worked the crotch of the Cat with an unfamiliar passion and honest devotion. The tip of her tongue caressed teasingly whatever she could reach from this position.

The older woman started massaging the back of the orange-haired woman's head, sometimes gasping in surprise when her partner found new sensitive spots on her vagina. The Mistress of Fear grumbled cautiously. Her fingers clawed deeper into her own skin, making it clear that they were actually needed somewhere else and were not thrilled with the current situation of bonding. Selina, on the other hand, seemed to be completely satisfied with this whole situation. Essentially, it was not surprising that the thief found it way more exciting to take control of her counterpart and savored her power. The younger one tried her best to pamper the black-haired woman with all of her knowledge about pleasing girls. Contrary to her still cool voice, the Cat was also extremely moist, which fortunately made it easier for her partner to penetrate her carefully with her tongue. The labia fork under the slight pressure and cleared the way, almost inviting the tip to slide in further. This serious approach let to one of the most wonderful sounds coming out of the mouth of the elderly. The low scream alone created pleasant goosebumps on the back of the Mistress of Fear. She tasted the black-haired woman extensively, deliberately trying not to miss any part. At one point Elise strongly believed she was very close to make the Cat climax, but before this magical moment happened Selina pulled her head up from her wet crotch. The thief's cheeks were slightly red, but not nearly as visible as the one of the younger woman. Selina put a finger to her precious lips and winked at her breathlessly, then stepped into the next room - probably the adjoining bedroom. A few seconds passed. Tormenting seconds. The orange-haired woman squeezed her thighs together and trembled badly, feeling how she gradually lost control of her inner lust. She was about to dissolve. The moist freely ran from her private parts, clearly revealed by a visible wet stain on the wooden floor. Light steps beside her made the younger one jump. Her cheeks turned deeply red at the unfamiliar sight. The thief wore a pitch black strap-on dildo, the bands tied tightly around her waist. The toy itself dangled over her crotch and moved slightly under the black-haired woman's breath. She stepped behind the Mistress of Fear, turned the whip slowly so she could choke her partner more easily from this new position. Selina didn't said a word, just pushed her forcefully forward until the orange-haired woman finally lay with her cheek on the floor. Her knees began to shake violently.

Elise wanted to move, but the firm enthrallment on her wrist still prevented any kind of actions. She at least tried to push her butt more up for the Cat, offering her pouring vagina willingly to the dominatrix. Something cold touched the moist crevice, moved without hectic along the sensitive skin. Suddenly the dildo pushed itself inch by inch into her tightness, filling up the space available and gradually digging deeper into her. The younger woman screamed out loud, whimpering weakly after the first penetration. The thief chuckled excitedly, grasped the two ends of the whip with one hand and moved her hips in a pleasant rhythm into the willing body on the floor. With every second she pulled the leather tighter, gradually choking the Mistress of Fear again. Elise lost control of her own body and groaned with a gasp, enjoying the almost forbidden desire between them. She was no longer able to say anything, just gave in to the burning sensation in her abdomen. The Cat's supple skin rubbed against hers. An initially small river of saliva found its way to the ground and collected in a steadily growing puddle on the wood. Was this how heaven felt? Probably. Selina got faster and harder, although this was a completely different experience than any enjoyable hour with male partners. In spite of everything, the black-haired woman was sensual, if not to say delicate. She hit points in her body that the younger girl herself had never known before. The persistent lack of air also slowly took its toll. The world began to blur and turn black. Was she about to pass out? Elise was absolutely indifferent at that moment. The main thing was that the Cat doesn't stop penetrating her evenly with the black dildo. A very unique orgasm was built up quickly, completely uncontrolled and even if the orange-haired had wanted to hold it back longer, the circumstances of this one-of-a-kind act of pure passion made it nearly impossible. To make matters worse, the lascivious voice of the thief nestled in her ears again: “Come for me, Elise. Come so hard as you've never come for anyone in your life.” That was all the younger one needed. Her body tensed up and twitched spastically, everything literally contracted inside her. Despite the whip around her throat, she screamed, if only softly. The climax overwhelmed the Mistress of Fear and tore the ground from under her feet. Her body practically collapsed under the overstimulation, forcing Selina to let the leather loose to not actually strangle her partner. The young woman was lying limply on the velvet wood, panting heavily, still trembling without any control of her muscles. In addition to the vaginal fluid, a small trace of urine had also found its way out of her organism. She closed her eyes in shame. This time it was just too much to handle and when a certain limit was exceeded, the orange-haired woman no longer had control over her bladder. A circumstance that she couldn't change. As supple as a cat, the thief leaned leisurely on the younger girl's back, still with the dildo buried deep in her abdomen. The black-haired woman caressed the ear of her partner and breathed softly into it: “We are far from finished for today, Elise. This is just the beginning of an incredible night."


	2. A long night

Elise tensed her muscles, still struggling against the tight cuffing of her hands and feet. She couldn't really reconstruct the last few hours any more. It was like constant fireworks and every minute that passed with the thief drove her insane all the more. It was incredible. The young woman bit her already battered lower lip and turned slightly on the soft mattress. She looked almost desperately for the black-haired woman. She had disappeared again briefly to get something. This uncertainty only maddened the Mistress of Fear. Selina showed her unknown miracle in the bedroom this evening and gradually turned her sexuality completely upside down. So far, Elise had really believed she was absolutely straight. She only noticed women positively when she looked at them in the magazines, where the most sexiest ladies alive posed in beautiful dresses on the front pages. She had never thought for a second to have fun with any of them in this way. After all, there were already two more or less handsome men in her life who actually gave her good sexual satisfaction. At least that's what the orange-haired woman had believed for a long time. After probably the eighth orgasm in a row with Selina, she was no longer so sure about it. Both Jonathan and Mikołaj had their merits somewhere, but the knowledge about the female body was simply reserved for women and the thief knew exactly where to touch in order to provoke certain reactions. "Are you daydreaming again, my love?" Alone the husky voice of the Cat could bring entire buildings of abstinence instantly to collapse. Elise blushed suddenly when the black-haired woman returned to the bedroom, gracefully naked as a hungry, but patient predator. Her hips swung lasciviously to the sides, showing the pleasant curves of her indescribably beautiful body. The older one was still wearing the black strap-on dildo, which gleamed slightly in the dim light. She gripped it with a smile and raised an eyebrow lewdly, sliding her fingertips leisurely along the long shaft. Finally Selina put two fingers on her curvy lips and winked at the younger one meaningfully. The orange-haired woman swallowed hard. Why was this woman so god damn hot?

The Cat strolled without hurry to the bed with the black satin cover, briefly checked the ropes with which she had tied her partner to the four bedpost. The black-haired woman knelt on the mattress, glided smoothly over her defenceless company and ran her fingers in small serpentine lines over the Mistress of Fear's thigh. Elise shuddered heavily, reflexively lifting her chest. She needed more. A low moan found its way out of her throat. The thief wandered her hand to the inside of the thigh, let her fingertips slowly climb up to the already very moist genital area. Elise became more restless with every inch she covered, her chest rising and falling faster than before. The Cat stopped shortly before its destination, just leaned close to the lips of the orange-haired woman and breathed softly on them: “You still haven't had enough of me, right? Of course I can't blame you for that, my dearest. Let me just think about what I could do with you next tonight. The range of possibilities is almost endless and I never get tired of satisfying your insatiable thirst for physical intimacy. Chastising you also kindles a long-forgotten passion in me for the sensitive female anatomy. I don't want to lie to you: I usually just turn haughty, self-indulgent assholes into whimpering sacks of men meat who scream after my every touch. It is immensely exciting to see how the strong, proud men stumble and at the end fall on their knees in front of me and literally lick my feet when I wish. In my case you can almost see it as a kind of hobby to put this kind of men into their place.” The Mistress of Fear tried to follow the cat's monologue, but with the hand in her private area it turned out to be extremely difficult. The talented fingers of the black-haired girl had meanwhile reached the wet labia and slid painfully slowly along the gap. The young woman groaned, turned slightly on the bed. Her hips lifted on their own, begging desperately for more. Selina smiled mischievously at this gesture, then finally penetrated her with her long index finger. Elise tilted her head to one side, trying not to make too loud noises, which she clearly failed.

The countless neighbours in the huge apartment building in the middle of Gotham were probably used to this kind of background noise from the thief's home and skilfully ignored the screams of pure pleasure. Elise didn't have time to think further about the possible audience around her. A second finger slide into the already completely over-stimulated vagina without any warning, also found its way deep into the defenceless partner and effortlessly adjusted to the steady, sluggish rhythm of the first one. The muscles pulsed around the thief, giving the impression of wanting to keep everything in place so that the feeling of being filled out, to be fully enjoyed. The young woman felt a wave of frustration when the Cat, in complete surprise, let go of her. Selina searched for a while in the bedside table, showing a small black object with a broad smile. Probably a vibrator. As if to confirm the small shaft began to vibrate, twitched slightly in the hand of the black-haired woman. She let the tip wander over the chest of the younger ones, carefully guided the toy to the clitoris. Elise tried to straighten up, but was successfully restrained by the shackles. The vibration penetrated her entire body and felt its way into her mind, spreading an overflowing sensation of pleasure. She was already thinking it couldn't get any more intense as the older one pressed the shaft tighter against the well covered nerve. Elise only marginally noticed that Selina tore off a piece of tape from the roll with her teeth. What was the black-haired woman up to? That question was answered in the next second. The thief glued the vibrator firmly in place on her abdomen and checked a few times to ensure that it was properly seated. The orange-haired woman stared at the visible area of her private parts, watched the object vibrate on her body and slowly but surely drive her completely insane. The Cat raised an eyebrow and stroked her partner's leg, scratching the pale skin gently. Her hand wandered unhindered, finally stopping on her flushed cheek after leaving a small scratch on her neck. She whispered softly to the swollen, dry lips of the younger ones: “You can enjoy it as much as you want, Elise, but not come without my permission. I decide that alone, did you understand that? You certainly don't want to disappoint me with your lack of self-control and spoil all the joy of punishing you appropriately. I trust that you will follow my instructions like a big girl." The addressee felt her body want to give in to the extreme stimulation, but slowly nodded in response anyway. She was basically no longer able to do more. Since her feet were also tied, there was no possibility for the orange-haired woman to move even a little and to somehow make room for her exploding lust. This unexpected deprivation of liberty only made the whole lascivious game with the Cat even more arousing. Selina ruled this moment and to deny this fact would be one of the biggest lies of the last century.

Elise gasped heavily, feeling how the nerves in her abdomen wanted to tighten spastically after just a few seconds. She was so incredibly close to the liberating orgasm again. At the same time, knowing that she would not allow herself to give in to it had an unclear, but awful stimulating effect on the Mistress of Fear in some way. She was helpless at the mercy of this female goddess in front of her and enjoyed every moment of the attention which the thief benevolently gave her. The black-haired woman had meanwhile reached for a small bowl on the bedside table, which she had probably brought into the room with her earlier. The younger could not see what was in it and this uncertainty was agonizing. Just like the vibration on her clitoris. Selina suddenly opened the drawer audibly, took out a bordeaux red candle and a grey lighter with glittering stones, which sparkled slightly in the dim light like distant stars. The older woman lit the wick and put her free hand on her chin while she waited patiently. The hot wax slowly slid down the elongated object. The thief smiled a little and tilted the candle carefully, watching a small, viscous drop detach itself from the light. Elise followed the spectacle breathlessly and bit her lower lip hard in anticipation of the pain that was likely to set in soon. A slight movement of the dainty hand let the wax drip onto the belly of the younger one. The Mistress of Fear took a deep breath and held back a scream. While it hurt, it was equally conducive to her already all-encompassing lust. The black-haired woman giggled softly and led a finger to the hardening wax on her partner's body, scratched a narrow notch in the red mass with her fingernail. More drops found their way onto the pale skin, forming a much too strong contrast. Every touched area burned, for a moment gave the false feeling of being briefly on fire. The orange-haired woman panted hard, squeezing her thighs a little - at least as far as she could.

The vibrator was still doing its job and didn't seem to want to give in the least. Elise turned her head from side to side, then finally screamed out loud as a bit of wax dripped onto her sensitive abdomen. Selina smiled contentedly and let the candle wander leisurely up the willing body, carefully creating more small sources of fire. The younger ones' breasts were not spared either. In the end, the thief held the light to her partner's lips and indicated that she should blow them out. The Mistress of Fear immediately complied. An almost warming darkness fell over the unusual couple. The Cat placed the meager remains of the candle on the bedside table and fished around in the bowl again, taking out a slightly glittering object after a while. At first Elise had no clue what it might be. At least until the melting ice cube slowly moved over her irritated, completely overheated skin. She gave a throaty groan and pressed her fingers firmly into her palm, pushing her upper body from the bed demanding to feel more. The older one still didn’t say a single word while she was doing it. She manoeuvred the ice under the younger’s breasts, and the cold finally played around one of the hard nipples. At the same time she put two fingers into the orange-haired girl again and explored the moist tightness with the typical curiosity of a cat. The Mistress of Fear rolled her hips almost helplessly on the thief's hand and whimpered louder in the heavy atmosphere of the bedroom. The cube moved on without mercy, touching the previously burning spots. This change from hot to cold was clearly too much for the nerves of the young woman. Her body wanted to give in again, but this had to be prevented for anything in the world. The black-haired woman could not be disappointed, especially if the opportunity should be given to provoke further meetings of this kind. Would Selina take care of her again if she failed halfway? Probably not. Elise moved smoothly on the fingers inside of her and gasped indignantly, shuddering as the ice reached her trembling abdomen. The Cat brushed around and withdrew from the vibrator, then gently placed the cube on the pulsing opening.

The young woman screamed hoarsely, her eyes widening at the feeling of the cold in her most sensitive part. Selina clicked her tongue and pressed the ice tighter into the heat, finally finding the right angle to insert the already very melted cube into her. The orange-haired woman didn't understand what happened to her. Her partner pushed the ice deeper with her index finger, then inserted a second finger and began a fast rhythm, deliberately touching the watery foreign body in the younger one over and over again. Because of all the impulses Elise no longer had control over her voice, she didn't even want to talk about the control of her body. She whimpered helplessly: "Mrs. Kyle, I ... I can't ..." The addressed stopped in her movement, leaned over the Mistress of Fear as if in slow motion. She licked her dry lips with the tip of her tongue, her fingers still buried deep in her vagina, and whispered softly: “Not yet, Elise. Keep exercising patience, my love. I will surely redeem you soon, but of course only if I feel like it. Your willless obedience is incredibly attractive and almost delicate to watch. You actually give me the taste to conquer my own sex again.” For the first time in what felt like an eternity, the older woman involved her in a kiss. A kiss that was as sweet and forbidden as the whole night. Elise gasped into the touch, closed her eyes. Her mouth opened wide and let the cat's tongue read it in without resistance. The black-haired woman accepted the invitation without further ado, her fingers began to move in her again. The Mistress of Fear suddenly had the feeling that the vibrator was pressing on her clitoris more than before. But this could only be imagination. The cold in her abdomen was completely gone by now. Probably the ice had just melted away in the heat. Selina broke away from her again, this time the cat even got up from the soft bed. Elise watched breathlessly as the older one opened one of the sliding doors of the large closet and what was revealed there made the younger one pause. The variety of sex toys was overwhelming. A parade of dildos of various sizes and shapes came to light, as did a small selection of unlabelled tubes, leather whips, ropes, handcuffs, and other utensils the orange-haired woman had never believed would exist in the normal, orderly world of the anti heroine.

Before Elise could further analyse what the thief had in her possession, the black-haired woman closed the door again. Between her fingers was a small, disposable syringe, drawn up with a white, viscous liquid. Before the Mistress of Fear could say anything, the Cat said with a slight hint of amusement in her lascivious voice: “Of course this is not real cum, my dearest. I certainly don't risk an unnecessary pregnancy because of some ridiculous fetish of some male and female creatures on earth. I enjoy it when it's a bit slippery during sex, but we really don't need any disgusting sperm of the weaker sex, do we Elise?” With this statement, the thief returned to the bed and crawled between the legs of the orange-haired woman. She watched with wide eyes as the older woman carefully inserted the syringe into her. A noticeable pressure built up as the contents gradually disappeared into her abdomen. Selina tilted her head slightly to one side, seemed interested to observe how the liquid in the flask became less and less with every second. Elise gasped when the black-haired woman had apparently successfully injected the whole tube into her and finally removed the syringe from the already dripping vagina. The Cat wasted no time, spreading her partner's legs a little wider in order to re-enter her with the black dildo. The Mistress of Fear thought she literally began to see stars. It was too much for her. Way too much. She felt more filled than ever before in her life and this feeling was a once in a lifetime experience. For some time Selina performed very powerful, but awful slow pushes, rubbing her hips firmly against the younger one a few times. The Cat's breasts touched hers and spread a very intimate warmth between the women. Elise clawed her fingers tighter into her skin and gasped hoarsely: "Please, Mrs. Kyle. I beg you, let me come. Please, please, please. I can't hold it back any more.” After a while the person addressed giggled in amusement and licked the left ear of her company, then breathed lasciviously into it: “Well, for once. You have my permission to come."

The orange-haired woman began to convulsively, twitch - her body seemed to rebel against her. A loud scream squeezed out of her lungs, filling the room with a long, violent climax. Selina stayed calmly on top of her and stroked the wax-stained skin. The pressure remained in the young woman, seemed to want to ease itself despite the orgasm she had previously experienced. The thief kissed her partner sweetly and moved her hips back very slowly, waiting a few seconds with the tip in the opening. Finally the dildo slipped out of the vagina, followed by a gush of white, fake cum. Elise trembled badly, was overwhelmed by a second, no less powerful orgasm. The anti hero watched with a smile as her genital area cramped and a small trickle of sperm loosened from the moist confinement, repeatedly interrupted by large amounts of the white sticky liquid. The Cat raised her index finger, wiggled it back and forth reprovingly. She mumbled softly: “Well, well, well. Someone can't keep anything in herself. We should practice that on occasion, my dear, do you agree?” With these words, the black-haired woman lay down on her partner and embraced her in a warm hug in the night.


End file.
